Over
by Nisfuun
Summary: Aku tidak mengerti kegiatanmu tapi lihatlah dirimu yang terlihat fenomenal dari balik bayangan tubuhku./"Biarkan aku menjadi milikmu.." dan pada akhirnya aku lebih menyukai dirimu yang bersamanya. / M for lime/ warning inside!/ mengandung staright inside /—Ficlet Story. dldr and RnR?


**Over**  
 _"Semua adalah rantai belenggu tiada akhir."_

 **Nagisa Shiota X Kaede Kayano  
Ansatsu Kyoushitsu** **Yusei Matsui**

 **Warning!**  
 _Semi-Canon, (M) For Lime, Typo bertebaran, Ficlet story, dldr._

 **Happy reading_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

* * *

-Ini sudah hari ketiga. Sangat hampa penuh hal yang memekakan pemandangan disini. Hey, apa yang dia lakukan cepat buka jendela itu dan bersihkan tempat ini. Aku tidak menyukai kondisi yang dia buat sekarang. Biasanya dia akan menjaga ruangan ini menjadi tempat yang sangat nyaman apalagi saat tau dia membawa pria itu bersamamu. Ruangan ini akan menjadi ladang bunga dengan wangi yang sangat menyenangkan.

Aku tidak mengerti. Dia memiliki banyak sekali baju wanita dalam lemarinya tentu saja itu bukan hal wajar mengingat dia adalah seorang pemuda. Ah, tapi dia mengunakan pakaian jika hanya pria itu datang dan pasti berakhir dengan mereka yang berbuat sesuatu diatas ranjangnya yang tadi pagi sudah dirapihkan olehnya walaupun pada akhirnya _spery_ itu akan berakhir dilantai.

Aku tidak mengerti. Setelah itu yang kulihat adalah wajahnya yang bersemu sangat merah dan suaranya yang terlihat tertekan saat pria itu mulai menjelajahi tubuhnya mengunakan bibir atau tangan kekar milik pria itu yang bermain pada bagian bawahnya. Apa dia kesakitan atau sangat menikmatinya saat aku mendengar dia memohon dengan lirih bahkan terkadang air mata pun ikut serta saat pria itu menyeringai sembari menciumnya.

Aku tidak mengerti. Kegiatan yang mereka lakukan setiap waktunya itu disebut apa namanya. Enahlah bukan urusanku juga. Tapi, aku cukup yakin bahwa dia nampak sangat bahagia.

Itu kilasan balik sebelum pada akhirnya sekarang aku melihat tubuhnya sangat berantakan dan sudah berada disini cukup lama dan aku cukup yakin sudah tiga kali aku melihat sinar bulan dari jendela yang tertutup itu. jadi kesimpulannya dia tidak meninggalkan ruangan ini semenjak tiga hari yang lalu.

Dia menangis, rambutnya yang terlihat lembut sesekali akan diremasnya dengan sangat kasar dan berteriak hal yang sama seperti —mengapa harus aku atau kenapa kau melakukannya. Hey, bukannya itu terlihat berbeda dengan sifatnya yang lembut itu.

Oh ya dan lagi dimana pria itu sudah cukup lama aku tidak melihatnya. Bukannya dia yang biasanya menelpon pria itu dengan sangat manja. Kenapa dia tidak melalukannya dan malah menangis sendirian.

Ugh, sudahlah yang kuinginkan sekarang adalah melihat matahari pada hari ini. cepat buka jendela itu, Bodoh!

" _Nagisa-kun.."_

Eh siapa itu aku cukup yakin suara kecil yang kudengar bukanlah suara miliknya atau suara berat milik pria itu. Sosok apa ya itu namanya, dia memiliki rambut hitam lekat yang sangat bergelombang tubuhnya yang terlihat lebih kecil dan lagi sosok itu memakai dress yang selama ini hanya kulihat saat dia memakainya.

" _K-kayano.. kenapa harus aku."_

Kayano? Ah, aku ingat. Jadi inilah yang disebut sosok seroang gadis ya. Dia terkadang menelepon gadis itu dan wajahnya pun tak kalah senang dan bahagia saat berbicara dengan gadis itu selama berjam-jam seperti halnya dia menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam bersama prianya.

Gadis kah. Bukannya sosok itu terlihat lebih menawan dan gadis itu bahkan terlihat seperti bunga kecil yang terlihat rapuh tidak seperti pria itu ataupun dirinya.

" _Tatap aku, Nagisa-kun."_ Gadis itu menagkupkan wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya yang kecil. Matanya berwarna _hazel_ yang sangat lembut sesekali jari-jari rampingnya membelai sisi wajahnya menghapus sisa air mata miliknya _. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, Nagisa-kun."_

Dia mengalihkan pandangnya. Bahkan dia tidak melihat saat gadis itu terlihat sendu saat dia melakukannya. Suasana ini cukup lama dia masih mengalikan pandangannya seperti tidak berminat dengan kegiatan gadis itu yang sedang mengelus rambut birunya yang dibiarkan bersender pada dadanya yang terlihat lebih menyembul daripada miliknya yang terlihat rata.

" _Aku tidak berhak mendapatkan perasaan tulusmu."_ Akhirnya dia memecahkan suasan juga. Malah sepertinya gadis itulah yang sekarang tidak terlalu berminat dengan perkataanya dan masih sibuk mengelus surai biru itu. ini membuatku binggung.

" _Aku sudah memutuskannya kok. lagipula hanya kau lah yang berhak atas perasaanku aku tidak berminat memberikan kepada yang lain."_ Ah, sekarang dia tersenyum walau sangat samar sih. Dan lagi tangannya yang tadi hanya terkulai kini terangkat membungkus gadis itu dalam lengannya. Wajahnya mengadah menatap gadis itu tidak seperti tadi kali ini mata _Azure_ miliknya lah yang membalas mentap lembut _hazel_ itu.

Dia terkekeh pelan, _"Aku kalah."_

Setelah mengatakan itu dia mencium gadis itu cukup lama bagiku saat melihatnya melakuakan hal ini lagi untuk sekian kalinya. Tapi bukan dengan pria itu bahkan dia terlihat lebih mendominasi dalam kegiatan yang telah dia lakukan bersama gadis itu. wajah mereka terlihat sangat memerah saat gadis itu mulai menarik rambut birunya dengan sedikit kasar dan dia pun membalasnya dengan menaruh lengannya dibalik tengkuk gadis itu semakin memperdalam ciuman itu.

Mereka membuat jarak, sepertinya berusaha mengumpulkan kembali oksigen setelah sekian lama saling mencium. Gadis itu tersenyum sebelum pada akhirnya melingkarkan lengannya pada leher milik dia. _"Buatlah aku menjadi milikmu, Nagisa-kun."_

Aku tidak mengerti! Kejadian ini tidak pernah kulihat sebelumnya ini sangat berbeda dengan kegiatan yang dia lakukan bersama pria itu. dia membuka seluruh dress milk gadis itu walau terlihat sepertinya tangannya terlihat ragu sebelum pada akhirnya gadis itu meletakkan tangannya membantu dia mengisyaratkan untuk melanjutkannya.

Aku tidak mengerti, bukannya sebelumnya dialah yang berada diposisi gadis itu aku masih ingat saat pria itulah yang membuka gaun atau apapun yang dikenakan olehnya. Tapi, mengapa dia yang melakukan hal ini sekarang.

Sesuai dugaanku dia terlihat sangat kecil. Bahkan dia mengalihkan pandangannya tidak melihat sosok gadis itu yang tidak lagi mengunakan apapun. Hey, kenapa dia malah terlihat sanagt malu padahal dia yang melakukannya.

" _Mou! Apa gunanya kau melakukannya kalau kau malah melihat kearah lain. Eh, atau ini pertama kalinya Nagisa-kun melihat seorang gadis telanjang ya?"_ Gadis itu terkekeh cukup keras ditengah suasana surah ruangan ini.

" _T-tentu saja! Ini pertama kalinya untukku."_

Gadis itu tersenyum lembut, _"Kalau begitu kau harus membiasakan untuk melihatnya mulai sekarang."_

 _Azzure_ miliknya menatap tubuh gadis itu dan merengkuhnya dalam pelukannya. _"Baiklah, kau harus bantu aku untuk membiasakannya."_

" _Pasti! Tapi kau hanya boleh membiasakannya untuk melihat tubuhku."_

Dia tidak menjawab dan mulai merabahkan tubuh gadis itu diatas ranjang milkinya. Mencium kening gadis itu cukup lama dan pada akhirnya kembali menyatukan bibir mereka cukup lama. Bahkan tangannya kini menjelajah setiap lekuk tubuh kecil gadis itu.

Aku tidak mengerti! Kenapa sekarang dia melakukan kegiatan yang biasanya dilakukan oleh pria itu terhadap gadis surai hitam itu. bahkan suara rintihan kecil yang biasa dia buat malah dilakuakn oleh gadis itu saat dia mulai menciumi setiap inci tubuh gadis itu atau berakhir saat dia mulai terlihat aktif bermain dengan dada yang menyembul itu sehingga membuat gadis itu begumam lirih namanya.

" _Akh, Nagisa-kun.."_

Harus berapa kali aku mengatakannya aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa malah gadis itulah yang membuat ekpersi yang biasa dia lakukan bersama pria itu. entah kenapa ruangan ini kini tidak lagi dipenuhi suara rintihan dan desahan darinya melainkan gadis itulah yang kini melakukannya.

" _Kayano, Apa kau yakin—"_ gadis itu mengecup pelan bibir miliknya sebelum kembali melingkarkan kembali lengan dan menyenderkan wajahnya kepada pundak milik dia. _"—Kenapa harus ragu.."_

" _Aku adalah milikmu."_

Dia tersenyum sangat lembut dan tulus. Seperti halnya yang selama ini aku kenal darinya senyuman itulah yang menghiasi hidupnya selama ini.

Aku tercengang.

Aku tidak mengerti untuk yang ini! kegiatan ini berlanjut tidak seperti yang aku banyangkan kini aku melihat dirinya lah yang berusaha memuaskan gadis itu dialah yang berjuang menyatukan tubuh mereka seperti biasa yang dilakukan pria itu untuknya.

Tapi kali ini dialah yang melakukan kegiatan itu.

Sementara hal serupa seperti biasa aku lihat darinya kini dilakuakan oleh gadis itu. rintihan kesakitan dan buaian air mata terlihat saat gadis itu berada dibawah tindihan dia. _"M—mhh... N-nagisa...kh—uun.."_

" _K-kayano, Kau baik-baik saja!? Apa sebaiknya—"_

" _T-tidak! K-kumohon.. N-nagisa-kun. Biarkan aku menjadi milikmu."_ Mereka terus melanjutkannya, sangat lama semua kegiatan ini adalah hal baru yang kulihat dalam ruangan ini. sangat berbeda saat melihatnya berjuang seperti itu untuk gadis yang baru aku lihat sosoknya itu.

Aku tidak mengerti! tapi aku akan memahaminya melihatnya yang seperti ini cukup membuatku menyukai kegiatan yang biasanya terjadi diruangan ini. Dia berada diatas dan itu membuatnya terlihat sangat bersinar diantara cahaya rembulan ataupun matahari yang menerpa wajahnya yang sangat berkonsentrasi mendominasi kegiatan itu.

Mereka mengakhiri kegiatan mereka, keduanya terlihat lelah dan terbaring saling berpelukan. Dia tersenyum menciumi kening gadis itu yang terlihat mulai terlelap karena lelah dia menatap lekat gadis itu tangannya tersentuh menghapus peluh gadis itu dan pada akhirnya mengecup pelan bibir gadis itu.

Ah, walaupun tadi aku kesal sekarang melihatnya tersenyum membuatku kembali tenang. dan lagi dia kini mulai membuka jendela akhirnya aku melihat cahaya kembali memenuhi ruangan ini. dan hey lihatlah dirimu yang terlihat sangat bahagia saat melihat langit pagi ini.

" _Sepertinya aku mulai mencintaimu, Kayano.."_ Dia berbisik pelan, tersenyum dan mendekap tubuh gadis itu yang sudah terlelap dan diapun pada akhirnya tertidur tenang setelah tiga hari terus menangis memanggil nama pria itu.

—Liahtlah kalian sangat indah saat terpantul dibalik tubuhku apalagi saat dipadukan dengan cahaya matahari pada hari keempat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

 **The End  
18/02/16**

* * *

 **A/N:** Akhirnya saya membuat juga fic nista ini. Ah, aduh ini pengalaman saya ngebuat **ratem** dan lagi yang kepikiran malah buat kapal saya yang super kawai ini. saya kurang pandai menjabarkan cerita seperti ini. awalnya ini kepekirian saat saya tidak sengaja membaca fanfic shonen-ai padahal saya mau baca kapal saya difandom itu. jadi akhirnya saya membaca fanfic itu karena summary terlihat menarik dan saya lumayan suka alur ceritanya dan itu fanfic shonen-ai pertama yang saya baca. *Yatta! :v

Karena saya memutuskan membuat cerita ini. semoga kalian yang membacanya mengerti diksi yang saya gunakan disini, saya memakai setting alur point of view orang ketiga dan saya mengunakan benda sebagai penceritanya, nah kira-kira ada yang bisa tebak itu apa ya? :D

Oke semoga kalian berkenan untuk meninggalkan jejak dibawah sana untuk saya~

 **Nisfuun Out_**


End file.
